A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a micro-gyroscope for detecting motions relative to an X and/or a Y and a Z axis, particularly as a 3D, 5D, or 6D sensor, having a substrate, having a plurality of oscillating sample masses, having anchors and anchor springs disposed between the anchor and drive mass for attaching the oscillating sample masses to the substrate, having drive elements for oscillating the sample masses in the X-Y plane, in order to generate Coriolis forces during a rotary motion of the substrate and to capture deflections of the sample masses due to the Coriolis forces generated from the X or Y rotation rates using sensor elements, particularly electrodes disposed below the sample masses (1).
B. Background of the Invention
Micro-electromechanical (MEMS) gyroscopes are generally used for detecting a rotary motion about an axis in an X-Y-Z coordinate system. In order to be able to determine the rotary motion of the system about each of the three axes, therefore, three such micro-gyroscopes are required. The controls and analysis of the data are cost-intensive and required a great deal of effort.
In order to be able to create a three-dimensional gyroscope, in which rotations in all three axes can be determined, D. Wood proposed, in the article “A monolithic silicone gyroscope capable of sensing about three axes simultaneously,” 1996, a gyroscope having oscillating masses disposed in an annular manner about a central anchor and capturing both tipping and rotary motions due to Coriolis forces. The disadvantage hereby is that the production of such a sensor, as well as the driving of the moving masses, is difficult or impossible to implement. The embodiments according to D. Wood et al. therefore remain of a theoretical nature.
A 3D gyroscope is also proposed in the article, “Design and dynamics of an innovative micro-gyroscope against coupling effects” by Nan-Chyuan Tsai. The disadvantage hereby is that an inner plate and an outer ring are present, as well as four moving masses. The spring constructions required, with low rigidity in two orthogonal directions of rotation, are sensitive to tolerances and difficult to implement.
Both proposed solution approaches are not suitable for simultaneously capturing accelerations along two or three orthogonal axes.